


Sonaze Generations: Honeymoon

by Awsometime



Series: Sonaze Generations: Oneshots and EU [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Romance, Suggestive Themes, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awsometime/pseuds/Awsometime
Summary: The wedding has ended; The new king of the Sol Kingdom has been crowned; The public festivities are all but over. However, this new royal couple still has one last adventure in store in celebration of their marriage. A whole week of privacy and relaxation for two individuals who often get none at all. A breath of fresh air, and an unforgettable honeymoon.
Relationships: Blaze the Cat/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Sonaze Generations: Oneshots and EU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771486
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This work will be arranged as a collection of short stories, with a prologue, followed by several chapters, all focused on specific parts of our favorite couple's honeymoon.
> 
> Rated Mature for heavily suggestive themes, but no explicit descriptions of sex will be present.

“The royal guard has been informed of your coming departure, and all other necessary preparations have been made, your majesties,” bowed a short, regal koala to his rulers. 

One of the monarchs in-particular, a blue hedgehog, clothed in a red, floral-patterned shirt and leaning against the massive door frame of the Sol Kingdom’s royal palace, his arms crossed over his chest. “Thanks, Gard’!”

“And you read my full list of necessary duties?” asked the king’s wife as she stepped up beside him, her lilac fur and matching hair swaying in the light, summer breeze.

“Yes, Miss Blaze, and they shall be followed to the letter!” replied the koala, holding his fez-capped head high.

Blaze set down her large duffle bag, colored to match her pink, button-up shirt. “Have you informed Marine of the proper defensive procedures to be taken while we’re away?” 

“Certainly, and she asked me to wish you a…” Gardon faltered, refusing to continue eye contact as he pulled on the collar of his blue shirt. “Bawdy honeymoon…”

The blue monarch snickered, much to the visual disapproval of his lightly blushing wife. “Relax, honey… I’m sure Gardon’ll do fine! The guy practically knows how to do my job better than me!”

_ “Practically?” _

“Okay, okay…  _ Literally,  _ but in my defense, I’ve only been at this whole ‘King Sonic’ thing since Monday!” His wife crossed her arms and looked away in uncertainty. “Look. The point is, don’t worry about it! Even if it’s for a whole week, it’s not like this is the first time you’ve left the kingdom. Besides…” 

Blaze looked back toward her husband as he took her white-gloved hands in his own. With a warm, almost suggestive smile, he brought his head inches from hers, lowering his voice to a gentle mumble.

“This week is for us. No one and no _ thing  _ else.”

Her nerves somewhat quelled, the queen looked back to her top royal advisor. “I must apologize, Gardon. It wasn’t my intent to doubt your abilities…”

“No apology needed, Miss Blaze. I completely understand your hesitation to leave your kingdom for this extended period of time, but I assure you, everything will be under control. So please, enjoy your honeymoon without worry!”

Following words of thanks, Blaze knelt down and retrieved her bag. Sonic grabbed his own blue duffle and joined his wife’s side. 

“Shall I send Marine a request for the necessary transport, Miss Blaze?” 

Before the feline could respond to her advisor, Sonic stepped forward. “That won’t be necessary, Gardy!” 

“But Mister Sonic, you know very well that the royal vacation home is on an island. How could you possibly hope to-?”

A sudden gust of wind left the koala with ruffled fur and a speechless mouth. Sonic, along with the couple’s respective bags, had disappeared, leaving Blaze to smile in amusement while raising her hand to her face. 

“Sonic, always showing off…”

Gardon began readjusting his fez. “Where did he...?” 

Blaze raised a single finger, looking off into the distance. “One moment, Gardon.”

The confused koala tried to trace her line of sight, only to be met with confusion as nothing out of the ordinary shone through the modernized streets of the Sol Kingdom, nor the oceanic horizon. The awkward moment of silence was soon pierced by Gardon’s surprised gasp. Out on the sea, a blur of blue sped back toward them at insane speeds, kicking up quite the wake. 

Seconds later, Sonic charged up the grand, marble staircase and stopped on a dime beside Blaze. Faking a regal composure, he extended his hand and took a bow. “The bags have been taken care of, your highness. Are you ready to depart?”

Gardon watched as Blaze accepted Sonic’s hand and playfully scolded him for his failed attempt at royal mannerisms. 

“Hey, you’ve gotta admit it was at least better that time!” protested the king.

“Wait... King Sonic, did you just run all the way to the island and back?”

“Well duh…” mused the hedgehog. “Where else would I plop the bags off at?”

“Well, yes, but I thought...”

“That I was scared’a water? Eh… it’s not so bad if I’m running on it,” shrugged Sonic. 

“But that island is over a dozen miles away!” 

“Yeah, so?” 

“...”

Blaze stifled a light chuckle. “A transport won’t be necessary, Gardon.” 

The dumbfounded koala closed his mouth, shaking himself from his confused trance. “I suppose this is going to take some… getting used to.” 

“Yeah, I get that a lot,” smirked Sonic before scooping up and holding his wife bridal style. 

As Sonic turned to take off to their honeymoon, Blaze looked back to her advisor one last time. “Thank you for allowing us the time to take this trip, Gardon. Remember, if you need anything, anything at all, I’ll have my communicator with me.”

“It’s my duty, and my pleasure, Miss Blaze, and don’t even bother checking your device. When you return, this kingdom will be in better condition than when you left it.” Gardon finished with a bow. 

Blaze’s smiling face turned away from Gardon and met with Sonic’s. As she held tight to his abdomen, they returned silent, yet all-telling nods. 

With a powerful shockwave and rush of wind, Sonic bursted down the staircase, his precious cargo locked firmly in his arms. 

The queen adjusted to the speed increase just as they reached the last stair and rocketed off to the right. Her pair of amber eyes fluttered open, training on her speedy spouse’s confident face as it peered ahead. She was, by no means, slow herself, but still, she couldn’t help but revel in the rushing of air through her fur and clothes, and the comfort that being held tight and carried toward their destination by the fastest thing alive supplied her. 

Buildings and people whizzed by, and the ocean’s edge was fast-approaching. “Still like the rides I take you on, huh?” 

The cutting of Sonic’s voice through the wind shook Blaze from her reverie. Her eyes widened as they met with his. “I must admit, it  _ is _ quite exhilarating…” she began, her grip around him tightening even further. “And… safe.”

“Heck yeah, it is! This hedgehog’s got  _ all  _ the safety features!” smirked the blue blur, his gaze returning to the path ahead. “Plus, he’s got something pretty darn important to protect.”

Heat filled Blaze’s cheeks as she smiled up to her carrier. “Thank you, Sonic.”

Seconds after Sonic’s nod of acknowledgement, the waterfront was upon them. “Alright, honey. You ready?”

“You’d better not end up tripping and making me fly you there,” teased Blaze. 

The hedgehog promptly dismissed his wife’s worries with a nonchalant scoff. “Me, the fastest thing alive, trip? How long have we been together again?” 

Just like that, they were on the water. The change in sound and light mist blowing off from the wake behind them served as the only indication they’d even changed terrains at all. The dew tickling Blaze’s fur was welcomed in the summer heat. As she looked back toward the mainland, she laid eyes on the vibrant rainbow birthed from Sonic’s aftermath.

“See? Nothin’ to it!” Sonic spouted, following several seconds of Blaze’s impressed staring at the colors behind them. 

Blaze playfully rolled her eyes. “Okay, Sonic. I shouldn’t have doubted you.”

“Hmph!” His eyes returned to the waters ahead and fell upon an approaching land mass. “Hey look, our stop! Ready for the final stretch?” The tightening of his wife’s grip on his back and shoulder was all the go-ahead he needed. “Alright, then!” 

A sonic boom thundered out across the water, sending a small depression ripping across the surface. The very sound of the water crashing as it rushed to refill the gap couldn’t hope to catch the speeding couple as the shore of the sizable tropical island grew larger by the millisecond. 

Even Blaze wasn’t immune to the rush of adrenaline that came with breaking the sound barrier. She looked up at her widely grinning husband, then out to sea. In mere seconds more, they were rocketing off the water and onto the crystal clear sand.

Sonic slowed his feet, preventing the kickup of any substantial amount of sand as they hit the beach. Once near the edge of the forest, he stopped on a dime beside their pre-delivered bags.

The hedgehog carefully stood his wife up on the sand. “Well?”

“Well, what?” asked a confused, eyebrow-raised Blaze.

A playful smirk spread across the newly-crowned king’s face. “How was the trip? Five stars?” 

With an amused smile and roll of the eyes, Blaze knelt down to grab her bag. “Sure, honey. Actually, four and a half.”

“Oh?” wondered Sonic, retrieving his own bag. 

“The views were adequate, and the speed of my service was impeccable, but I got a little wet,” replied the feline, pointing out her dew-kissed clothing. 

“Oh admit it, you enjoyed the refreshments,” mused Sonic. 

Blaze grinned in reply, swiveling to peer out onto the seemingly-endless ocean. “Hmm… perhaps.”

The therapeutic sounds of seagulls chirping and waves breathing against the surf couldn’t keep a speedy hedgehog occupied for long. “Speaking of views, where’s this ‘royal vacation home’ you told me about?” 

“Ah, of course,” Blaze began, turning back around and striding off toward a path cut through the forest, beckoning for her husband to follow. “This way.”

The excited spouse zoomed up beside his wife. “Alright! A whole week of nothin’ but chill and relaxation. I’m beyond hyped!”

Blaze chuckled, amused at her husband’s enthusiasm. “I’m excited too, honey, but just remember what we talked about yesterday…”

“Huh?”

The feline’s eyes narrowed in, her warm smile molding into a devious smirk. “I’m still bent on teaching you how to swim.” 

A gulp slithered down the hydrophobic hedgehog’s throat as the couple continued bantering on their way.

* * *

“Whew! Nothing like a good… bah!” Sonic coughed, followed by a strong sneeze. He wiped his nose, peering around the modest home. It followed the same lavender and light-colored palette as the palace. Sunlight beamed through the plentiful number of windows, and the kitchen connected to a regal, circular dining table. Sonic’s eyes then fell on a connected area further back. A couch sat in the middle of a carpeted room, with a large flatscreen attached to the wall. It was all breathtaking; Perfect for a week-long getaway, except for one thing. 

“Man, this place would put Sandopolis to shame with all this dust!” Sonic exclaimed, swiping the kicked-up debris away from his face before turning to his wife, trying in vain to stop another sneeze. “When were you last here?”

“Not since I was a young girl…” Blaze reminisced, striding over to the kitchen counter and blowing off a framed picture of her and her family, undoubtedly from over a decade ago. “I must admit, I regret not ordering maintenance on this place. It does not at all fit my fond memories.”

Sonic strode up to his wife, placing a hand on her shoulder and rubbing it gently. “Hey, it’s alright. It’s not like anyone’s been here. A quick dusting job and it’ll be good as new! In fact…”

Before Blaze could ask what her husband was up to, his hands were already guiding hers toward her eyes. 

“Cover your eyes, and don’t open them till I tell you to.”

“Sonic, what’re you-?” Blaze was cutoff as Sonic brought her fingers back together, closing the gap she’d formed for her glance to sneak through. 

“No peeking!” Sonic teased. Once he was sure the coast was clear, he got to work. Dashing over, he quickly threw open the white door of the supply closet he’d seen when they walked in. Out of the space flew a fluffy duster. With a satisfied grin, the speedy monarch sped throughout the house, running the duster along every surface. 

Sonic revisited the closet, grabbing a fresh head for his tool before surging up the staircase embedded in the wall between the kitchen and living room. The upstairs was simple. Merely a spacious walkway connecting to a master bathroom and bedroom. 

Mere seconds after asking her to hide her eyes, Sonic returned to his wife’s side and gave her the go-ahead. 

Blaze’s hands crept away from her face, exposing her to a wondrous scene. Every square inch of the house was thoroughly dusted to a sparkle. It was like she’d never even left all those years ago. She stared, captivated by her husband’s work. 

“Well?”

“It’s…” Blaze began, stepping out into the living room and whipping back around. “Like I left this place just yesterday.”

“Hmph! I try.”

“Thank you, honey.” 

“Hey, what’re husbands for?”

Blaze strode back over to her husband, planting a quick, graciously-returned peck on his lips. “Much more than simple cleaning duties. I can assure you of that.” 

Suddenly, a shocked-turned-concerned look spread across Sonic’s face. “Oh. That reminds me…” The hedgehog turned his wife around, placing a hand across her back and walking beside her toward the staircase. “There’s something we need to address, and I don’t know how you’re gonna feel about it.”

“Is something wrong with the house? I could have a repair team here on short notice,” offered Blaze.

“No no, it’s nothing  _ that  _ serious, but still…” 

Not a minute later, the couple was striding into the master bedroom. Sonic flicked on the lights, illuminating the royal purple poster bed along with the closet door and assortment of paintings lining the wall. 

“There,” Sonic stated, still keeping up his act as he thrust his index finger forwards. 

Blaze turned to her husband, her eyebrow raised in confusion. “Is there… something wrong with the bed?” 

Like the tides flowing outside, Sonic’s face washed away into a devious smirk, his tone following suit. “Yeah… this thing hasn’t been slept on in years. I’m afraid it might break while we sleep.”

Blaze still hadn’t caught on. “Sonic, I’m sure this bed is made from the finest oak the builders had to offer. I appreciate your care for my safety, but it’s really not necessary.”

“You don’t wanna take it for a little  _ test  _ first, just to be sure?” Sonic jeered, his hand creeping ever-so-slowly down Blaze’s back.

By now, all the pieces had clicked into place. Blaze turned and placed her left hand on Sonic’s chest, leaning in and returning his devious gaze with her own. “Oh, I see.” A light shudder slithered up her back as her husband’s hand reached its destination. “Well, I suppose that would be the responsible thing to do…”

“Exactly. After all, I’d never want anything to happen to you,” Sonic replied, feeling the temperature of the room rise a few degrees as Blaze’s hand snuck further down. “Excited for this week, honey?”

Blaze sighed pleasurably as she felt her king grip her backside. “You... could say that.”

Sonic shared a similar reaction as his partner’s hand reached his top shirt button. “Mmmm… good. I may love the beachside views and all, but…” 

They began their stumble toward the bed, ready to ‘test it out.’

“Something tells me they’re about to get a whole lot better.”


	2. Burning Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a slight... distraction results in Sonic burning their breakfast, the queen of the Sol Kingdom, encouraged by her husband, sets out to conquer one of her greatest weaknesses: The dreaded stove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work will be arranged as a collection of short stories with a prologue, followed by several chapters, all focused on specific parts of our favorite couple's honeymoon.
> 
> Rated Mature for heavily suggestive themes, but no explicit descriptions of sex will be present.

The lavender queen awoke to the ambient tumble of waves and the rustling of leaves from the light sea breeze. As her eyes fluttered open and her body stirred, she instinctively reached over to feel the blue newlywed she’d fallen asleep next to the night prior. 

“Mmmm… good morning ho...” Blaze stopped short as she realized her arm had wrapped around nothing but air. The feline sat up, the morning haze clouding her mind clearing in an instant. “Sonic?” She peered around the bedroom, noticing the light was already on and the door leading out was ajar. A light smile crept across her face. Blaze never thought she’d see a day where Sonic got up before her. She twisted to the side, allowing her pink, translucent nightgown to fall with her feet off the side of the bed. 

Letting out a strained yawn, Blaze rose, stretching with a relaxed grunt before turning her attention to the dresser. She assumed Sonic was simply on one of his morning runs she’d quickly grown accustomed to, which gave her plenty of time to prepare herself for the day ahead. 

Moments later, she’d entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her, a set of vacation clothes in-hand. Loosening her nightgown, Blaze turned to face the mirror. Her lavender hair, usually neatly gathered and tied up atop her head, had fallen in all sorts of different directions. “Ugh, unacceptable!” she proclaimed before blowing a stray strand from her eye and throwing open a drawer. Producing a brush, the feline began her stride toward the shower.

* * *

Blaze stepped out of the bathroom, letting out a refreshed sigh as she adjusted her purple, red floral-patterned sundress. She neatly folded her nightgown and dropped it down the laundry scute before returning to the bedside and equipping her sandals. 

As the monarch turned to leave, a faint smell wafted below her nose. “Hmmm…” Though she couldn’t quite put her finger on the fluffy scent, she assumed where it was coming from. She exited the bedroom, following the scent down the steps, her ears perking up as the faint sound of sizzling grew louder. 

With her feet now firmly planted on the bottom floor, Blaze looked toward the origin of the smells and sounds. Sonic stood over the stove with his back to her, with what looked like a white apron tied around his midsection over a red button-up shirt. 

“Sonic?”

The hedgehog peered over his shoulder, giving a laid back grunt of acknowledgement before turning back to the stove. “Oh, morning sleepy head. You’re just in time!” 

Blaze approached, laying eyes on two pans in front of Sonic, one with a few gobs of pancake batter on it and the other with sizzling fried eggs and bacon. “Hmph, can’t say I expected you to be up so early. What’s the occasion?”

“Can’t you tell? I thought after all those fancy ceremonies and that awesome food, the least you deserved was one nice meal from your hubby,” mused Sonic, giving the pancakes a flip as Blaze approached. 

The cat donned a light smile, allowing the smell of the home cooked breakfast to satisfy her nose. “It smells good, Sonic. You never told me you were any sort of cook.”

“Yeah well, wouldn’t go calling myself a pro or anything, but I’ve picked up a few things from Cream and Vanilla here and there,” he shrugged as he turned down the stove. “I’m almost done here, you wanna grab us some plates?”

With an agreeing grunt and nod, Blaze strode over to the cabinet beside the fridge and threw it open, retrieving two ceramic dishes. Upon seeing the front of one of them, her eyes widened. In a small panic, she shoved the dish back into the cupboard and pulled out a fresh one. 

“What was that?” 

“Oh, nothing! Just a dirty dish,” insisted Blaze, turning to set the kitchen table and refusing to meet the gaze of her curious husband. 

Sonic donned a devious smirk, turning his attention to the cupboard and crossing his arms in suspicion. “Hmm… just a dirty plate, huh?” 

“Sonic, wai-” Before Blaze could finish her plea or move to stop him, Sonic was already at the cupboard, pulling out the dish. A light blush formed on her face as her hand flew to her face and Sonic inspected it. 

The blue blur turned the plate in his hands until what appeared to be the child-drawn miral on its front was properly orientated. His eyes narrowed as he inspected the green floor and blue background. A cartoony sun shone in the sky, with three figures standing in the middle; A small, lavender, cat-like stick figure with pink shoes, and two larger ones on either side. All three were holding hands. 

Holding his fist to his mouth to restrain himself from laughing, Sonic continued to inspect the plate. “Is this… your handiwork?”

“Give me that!” Blaze ordered, snatching the plate away.

“Awww… I think it was cute!” insisted a grinning Sonic. “Widdle princess Blaze, showing off her talents, even as young as…”

Blaze’s flush intensified as she pressed the plate against her body. Reluctantly, she looked away and finished the hedgehog’s sentence. “... Four.”

A light chuckle escaped Sonic’s lips. He zipped over to Blaze’s side, placing a hand on her midsection and holding his other one out. “C’mon honey, it’s just a silly little drawing. Nothing to be ashamed of!”

“It’s…” Blaze began before conceding with a sigh as she let the plate fall into Sonic’s palm. “Embarrassing…”

Sonic scoffed at the remark, holding the plate in front of them. “Nah... I think it’s sweet knowing that even the calm and calculated queen of the Sol Kingdom had a fun childhood. In fact…”

In the blink of an eye, the fastest thing alive lived up to his name, zipping to the other side of the kitchen and grabbing the framed picture of Blaze and her family, replacing it with the plate on the metal stand. He returned to his wife, standing confidently as he handed her the picture. 

“There!”

“Sonic…” Blaze groaned, timidly eyeing the now-displayed plate. 

“What’s the matter?” 

“I don’t want a reminder of how… unexceptional, I once was at art to be on display,” the embarrassed feline replied. 

“Aww, don’t think of it like that! I think it’s quite the masterful piece for someone at that age, just look at that line work…” teased Sonic, forming a makeshift picture frame with his fingers as he pretended to inspect the piece. “Plus…” he began, zipping to Blaze’s side and landing a peck on her cheek. “It’s a nice reminder that my wifey has a bit of a soft side.”

Rubbing her cheek before taking Sonic’s hand in hers, Blaze lightened her face into a small smile. “I suppose it’s alright.”

Sonic cheekily giggled, twisting Blaze to face him. “Besides, it’s not like anyone else is gonna see it. This is our private little island, after all.” Upon receiving a nod of acknowledgement from his amused wife, the hedgehog continued. “And y’know what the best part about that is?” 

“No Sonic, what is it?” Blaze humored, rolling her eyes. 

“We get to do  _ this  _ whenever we want!” 

Without warning, Sonic closed the distance and locked lips with his queen. Blaze’s eyes went wide as she jumped in surprise, but soon, her mind caught up with her body. Her face flushing red, she allowed herself to melt into the kiss, carefully placing the framed picture on the counter behind her before wrapping both her arms around Sonic’s shoulders. 

“Mmmm…” Her eyes slid shut as Sonic’s hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her in closer as they intensified. The sizzling of the stove and crashing of the waves outside faded into the background as the couple became lost in each other’s company. 

It wasn’t until Blaze began sliding her hand down to Sonic’s collar and her partner reached for her dress straps that a familiar smell tickled her nose. The scent of pancakes had knocked her out of her trance, only this time, far less fluffy. 

“Hm?” Blaze’s eyes shot open and locked onto the stove. The pancakes atop it were blackening rapidly. Separating from her husband, she gasped. “Sonic, the stove!”

“Huh?” the entranced hedgehog replied in confusion before quickly eyeing what Blaze was. “Oh, geez!” Sonic sped over and turned the dial, halting the burner. He surveyed the damage. The bacon and eggs looked salvageable, but the pancakes looked more like skipping stones than edible morsels. 

“Aww man!” Sonic whined, his shoulders falling in disappointment. 

“Perhaps I shouldn’t have distracted you…” Blaze apologized, sheepishly rubbing her arm.

“Pfft! Distract me?” scoffed a nonchalant Sonic. “Nah, I distracted myself. What can I say? It’s not like my gorgeous wife has a say in how enticing she can be.” The patronized queen playfully rolled her eyes at Sonic’s attempt. “Plus, it’s no sweat. We’ve got plenty of supplies!” 

Turning to leave, he gestured to the stove. “How’s ‘bout you get us prepped for another batch while I go grab more mix?” 

Suddenly, Blaze’s breathing swallowed. “Oh! I, yes…” 

“Something the matter?” Sonic asked, stopping in his tracks. 

“I… never quite learned how to cook.”

For a rare time in his life, the hedgehog was left at a loss for words. He stared blankly at his wife, his mental gears having grinded to a halt. “Wait, you’re telling me that all those years of royal training you went through as a kid didn’t include cooking one-oh-one?”

“It was never much of an issue. Most of my food was prepared for me, and my mentor attempted to teach me, but…” Blaze halted as recollections of her twelve-year-old self failing to put out a kitchen fire of her own creation flooded her mind. “It didn’t work out too well.”

Sonic’s disbelief was swiftly replaced by his signature confident grin. “Well, I think I see your problem!” he boasted, pointing his thumb into his chest. “Your mentor wasn’t Sonic The Hedgehog!” 

“Sonic…”

Before Blaze could protest further, Sonic had already dashed out of the room and back, returning with a bag of pancake batter in his arm. “Relax honey! I guarantee, one lesson from me and you’ll have the basics down, no sweat!” 

Blaze reached out to catch a tossed apron. She unfolded it in front of her, revealing a cartoonish sun with the phrase “Kiss the Cook” underneath. Immediately, her eyes lit up. “My mother wore this apron.”

Sonic shrugged his shoulders. “I dunno, I just took it off the same pile in the cupboard I got mine from.” 

“I’m still not too sure about this, Sonic,” Blaze began, picking up the pancake spatula and staring back at the reflection of her wary face.

“Hey, you wanna drown me tryna teach me how to swim? You’re gonna flip your first pancake, your highness,” Sonic playfully scolded with an authoritative wave of his finger. 

Blaze rolled her eyes, setting the spatula down. “Alright Sonic, I’ll play your game on one condition.”

“Name it.”

Blaze grinned, a hint of deviance creeping onto the feline’s face. “When it comes time to get in the water, I don’t want to hear a peep from you.” 

An audible gulp slid down Sonic’s throat. “Heh, sure...”

“Well then, I’m at your command, O’ wise teacher,” teased Blaze with a bow.

Sonic strode forward, placing the pancake mix on the table and taking his new student’s hands in his. “Maybe if you’re good, I’ll even consider heeding your apron’s advice.”

“Hmm… That’s quite the incentive,” Blaze cooed, staring back into her husband’s eyes. 

Sonic returned the devious smirk with his own. “Incentive for me to be a darn good teacher too.”

* * *

With a new pan in the place of the charred pan and burnt pancakes, Sonic turned to his wife, a confident grin on his face. “You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be, I suppose,” replied the fiery feline.

“Well then, let’s get started.” Sonic led his wife to the counter, still lined with all the necessary ingredients from the previous batch. He grabbed the pancake mix and read off the back of the container. “First thing’s first, we’re making a double batch, so we’re gonna need four eggs…”

With the mix, water, and all other ingredients aside from the eggs added to the mixing bowl, Blaze gulped in the face of her first real task, one she’d failed at all those years ago. 

“It’s pretty simple,” insisted Sonic, grabbing one of the four necessary eggs from the carton. “You just take the corner of the table and…” The hedgehog made it look easy, forming a workable crack in the egg before splitting it over the bowl. 

Warily, Blaze extended her hand to receive the egg her husband was offering her. With a warm smile, he encouraged her to try for herself. “Alright…”

Attempting to mimic her spouse’s motions, Blaze took the egg and reservedly bumped it on the edge of the table. Sonic held up his hand, forming a tiny space between his fingers. “A  _ teensey _ bit harder.” She nodded in acknowledgement, trying again. This time, she was able to achieve the same crack Sonic had, much to her relief. “Cool! Now, just bring it over the bowl and crack it open.”

The second egg went by without a hitch, followed by the third and fourth. Soon, Sonic had grabbed the whisk for the next step, holding it out. “Alright, now grab the bowl and take this, you’re gonna mix the batter.” 

Nodding in acknowledgement, Blaze took the dish in her arm and grabbed the whisk. After some simple instruction from Sonic, she was easily stirring. As the whisk orbited around the edge of the bowl, the mixture inside began to cohese into a uniform, brown batter. Meanwhile, Sonic had sprayed on the oil and started the heat. 

“How big should they be?” asked Blaze, standing over the stove, ready to pour the batter. 

“Oh, I’ll help you with that.” Sonic felt his queen jump a bit as he approached from behind and extended his arms out in front of her, grabbing a hold of the bowl. “Vanilla always told me to make ‘em on the smaller side. They’re easier to flip that way.” 

Blaze blushed as she felt her spouse lean up against her. “Oh, I see…” The pyrokinetic cat allowed Sonic to guide her hands as they poured the batter together. It sizzled on contact, forming four blotches. Soon, the smell of cooking pancakes was wafting through the room once again. 

Sonic backed away. “See? Nothin’ to it!” 

“I suppose it wasn’t too difficult,” Blaze admitted, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

Sonic grabbed the spatula. “We’re not finished just yet. We’ve still gotta flip these babies!” 

“Which involves you not getting distracted, mister,” a playful Blaze scolded.

“Pshh, as-if!” Sonic dismissed. 

After a quick tutorial from Sonic, Blaze attempted her first flip with… moderate success. The pancake landed over itself, folded like a taco. Luckily, the blue blur was able to act quickly and save the morsel before opting to help Blaze with the next two as he’d done before. 

A few minutes later and the pancakes were divided onto two separate plates. Sonic pulled out his spouse’s chair before taking his own seat next to her and chowing down. 

“Must you eat like that, honey?” Blaze asked disapprovingly, observing her husband carnivorously devouring his food. 

“Hmph?” Sonic asked, his full mouth muffling his reply. In one big gulp, he swallowed his bite and turned to his wife. “What can I say? I’m a hungry guy. At least it’s not a chili dog.”

Blaze swallowed her smaller, more neatly cut bite and took her knife back to the remaining half of her pancakes. “And you’re also royalty now. How do you think our citizens would feel about their new king if they saw him eating like a carnivore?” 

Having just shoveled the last bite into his mouth, Sonic hastily swallowed, almost choking before replying. “Pfft, do you see any citizens around here?” he smirked, beckoning around the room. 

“Well of course not, but it’s a habit you’re going to have to break.”

“Yeah, yeah. We’ll worry about that when it comes to it,” Sonic mused. 

Blaze finished off the last of her own plate, patting a napkin over her lips. “Hmph, I’ll hold you to that.”

“Look, it’s vacation! We’ve got better things to worry about right now,” Sonic said before grabbing both dishes and zipping over to the sink, placing them in and returning to his chair, a devious smirk now spread across his face. “Like, for example, what I said I’d do if you were a good cook.” 

“Oh, was my cooking to your liking?” Blaze purred, standing up and reaching behind her to untie her apron as Sonic did the same. 

“Sure was, but I don’t think it was quite enough for me,” Sonic teased, tapping his chin in fake contemplation. “I know it’s not usually a breakfast thing, but I’m in the mood for some dessert, how ‘bout’chu?” 

In response, Blaze sashayed up to Sonic, taking his hand and staring back at him seductively. “You took the words right out of my mouth.”

The couple began their journey towards the steps, casting their aprons onto the counter. Sonic elicited a light purr from his wife as his hand moved to caress her waist. Blaze responded in-kind, placing her hand on his chest and reaching for his shirt buttons. 

The blue blur’s face molded to a fake pout. “Aww… you really hate my shirt that much?” 

“Oh? We can leave it on, if you’d prefer,” Blaze teased back, withdrawing her hand. “Of course, that would mean me leaving my dress on too…”

Sonic grabbed the railing, nearly tripping on the first stair. “Woah there, let’s not get crazy.”

Blaze’s devious smirk intensified, and with a smug grunt, the two continued up. “So,  _ your highness,  _ what’s my reward for doing such a fine job at cooking?” 

As the couple reached the top of the steps, Sonic dashed forward and yanked open the bedroom door, beckoning for Blaze to go first. “Well, I said I’d follow your apron’s instructions, but I don’t think such a small reward would be fair to you.”

“Oh?” questioned Blaze, reaching for the straps of her dress as she stepped inside.

“No…” the devious king followed suit, pulling the door behind him. “I think you deserve a far more handsome reward than that.”

With a final click of the door, the hallway fell silent, save the ambient tumble of ocean waves, as royal honeymooners prepared for the main course of the morning.


End file.
